Videotape
by mimichanMC
Summary: Seira quiere hacer un video casero para contar una de las muchas aventuras de St. Tail, veamos que resulta de ello.


_Todos los personajes de la maravillosa serie Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me Pertenece a mi VV….aunque que no daría por los ojos de Daiki Asuka júnior Júnior. Aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_**Videotape**_

_**Por Mimi chan**_

_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

_Nota prefic: quien ya haya leído "mejor que el sexo" ups muy subido de tono, bueno la serie de Blossom, Clarisa o de menos "la casa de los dibujos" no tendrá problemas de leer este fic_

_cursiva__es la narración, _

normal es la escena del fic.

_**La cinta morada.**_

_La pequeña ventanita de la cámara de videotape brillo antes de poder enfocar un punto preciso, una banca bajo un kiosco en lo que parecía un jardín de la capilla St. Paulia fue lo que se ajusto en la cámara y quedo parpadeando un anuncio de grabar en la pantalla de luz._

_- Pero ¿por que Seira?_

_Una voz sonó desde algún punto, la cámara seguía fija en la banca, una segunda voz se escucho, la cámara seguía en el mismo lugar vació._

_- Meimi habías aceptado ya, vamos entra._

_- Pero tengo pánico escénico._

_- TÚ, no me hagas reír, vamos_

_Así la figura de una jovencita pelirroja apareció frente a la cámara, empujada por lo que solo logro verse una manga de un habito blanco, la cámara se movió un poco, mientras la chica se alisaba el cabello sostenido como una diadema con una cinta morada con pequeñas piedras brillantes del mismo color y el anuncio de grabar quedo fijo en ese momento._

_- Habla – ordeno una joven voz._

_- Bien, bien – se aliso la falda amarilla y la chaquetilla rosada – Hola, yo soy Meimi Haneoka… bueno para que me presento si ustedes ya me conocen, Seira júrame que esto es solo para nosotros tres._

_- Te doy mi palabra._

_- Saca la mano detrás de tu habito Seira – la chica en la cámara parecía irritada._

_- Bien, bien._

_- Bien Seira – la chica salio de escena un momento y regreso halando a una chica de habito blanco y ojos violetas que saludo rápido y así salio de escena - pensó que seria buena idea que tuviéramos un video solo para… ¿Para que? – la chica detrás de la cámara le respondió - Oh si, para tener un bonito recuerdo… pero… ¿Qué cuanto?_

_- Lo de la cinta morada._

_- Eso…. Pero ¿Por que eso, eso ya es casi el final de la historia_

_- Pero es lo más importante._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Oh vamos Meimi solo tenemos 30 min. de cinta._

_- Bien, bien… bueno todo empezó el día de mi cumpleaños, el 29 de septiembre…_

- Oh mi niña bonita.

- Papá por favor – dijo la chica con respiración.

Esto era de todos los años, cada día de su cumpleaños toda la mañana su papa se la pasaba persiguiéndola por toda la casa en un efusivo abrazo, era seguro la quinceava vez que esto sucedía.

- Oh mi niña, ya es toda una señorita, tiene ya sus 15 años.

- Vamos querido déjala ya – dijo la mama de Meimi saliendo de al cocina con su almuerzo.

- Oh es que no lo puedo creer¿lo recuerdas? (ambos con ojitos de gatito de Sreck) nosotros nos conocimos cuando teníamos su edad.

- Si, lo recuerdo.

- Nunca olvidare el momento que entraste por mi ventana, cambio mi vida para siempre.

- Oh querido.

- Querida Eimi…

_**-- Plop--**_

Ambos voltearon a ver la puerta, su hija había salido por la puerta y luego volvieron a sus arrumacos.

- Fiuuuu – se recargo en la puerta - me libre, pero… – dijo viendo el piso delante de ella a la mitad del porche – ¿Qué es esto?

En el piso había una pequeña caja color morado con un lindo listón, la levanto, era normal, era su cumpleaños, pero ¿Quién habría dejado allí un regalo sin decir nada?

_- No es que yo ande recogiendo todos los paquetes que me encuentro, es solo que era el día de mi cumpleaños ¿captas, por eso lo hice, como saber si era una clase de bomba casera, o una de esas bromas pesadas de Ryoko y Kyoko, o algún bandido que dejo allí la evidencia para incriminarme._

_- Meimi tu si que estas paranoica._

_- Oh Seira eso solo si cosas así nunca me hubieran pasado._

_- Buen punto._

_- Bien llegue a la escuela._

- MEIMI – Ryoko y Kyoko se le acercaron felices – ¡feliz cumpleaños!

- Oh muchas gracias – dijo siendo abrazada por ambas apenas parándose en la puerta del aula.

- Toma – dos pequeñas cajas de papel de regalo en sus manos

- No se hubiesen molestado- dijo andando a su pupitre y... – rosas…

_- Si, rosas, rosas por todos lados, rojas enteramente sojas, pensé que había sido para pero no…_

- Sawatari kun

- Oh querida Meimi – dijo sosteniendo un ramo mas en medio de todos los que había dejado en su lugar – hoy cuando das un paso más en tu vida, cuando tu madures tanto como tu belleza aumenta, deseo que ambos incrementen tanto hoy como el resto de tus días

_- Bueno Manato siempre será Manato, no importa que hoy sea novio de Rina._

- Oh gracias Sawatari kun – "supongo"

Así varios de sus compañeros se acercaban con presentes hasta que la profesora llego.

- Bien empecemos – dijo a la clase – y feliz cumpleaños Haneoka san.

- No es mi culpa profesora – dijo la chica en medio de las flores... los regalos y los globos.

- Lo sé Haneoka san solo no se distraiga en clase.

La maestra empezó la lección, pero ella se moría de la curiosidad, más que nada por el misterioso regalo en la puerta de su casa, así que discretamente lo abrió, fijándose que nadie la viera (aunque no sabia que una persona la miraba ya muy fijamente) y miro adentro, se quedo helada, no era por el regalo, si no por la nota que contenía:

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!**

**Kaitou Saint Tail**

_- Jamás olvidare la cara que pusiste en ese momento parecía que había un fantasma en miniatura adentro, o que la mano de la familia Adams había salido para darte los buenos días._

_- No me hace gracia Seira – dijo la chica a la cámara, bueno a la chica detrás de la máscara de hecho._

_- Pero lo fue._

_- Har de har har._

_- Bien sigamos – dijo la chica poniéndose seria._

Se heló, se heló, no había remitente, solo esa pequeña y solitaria nota hecha a molde de mano.

- Haneoka san, - llamo la profesora por tercera vez y luego mas alto - Haneoka san.

- Aha – la chica literalmente brinco al oír su nombre

- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de explicar?

- Hemmm… yo… lo siento.

- Por favor sal del salón.

- Si hermana

_- Oye que mola que te castiguen justo el día de tu cumpleaños, pero bueno._

Salio con la pequeña caja en las manos, se quedo afuera mirando la nota. Quien le había enviado eso sabia perfectamente quien era ella, e incluso que era su cumpleaños, la persona la conocía muy bien, revisó el regalo, dentro había un papel china blanco envolviendo el presente, lo descubrió y vio una cinta morada, muy parecida al tono del traje de St. Tail, era un larga cinta gruesa seguro para el cabello que tenía unas lindas cuentas brillantes de el mismo color.

- Que lindo.

- Ahaaaaaaaaa – gritó.

_- jiji jiji jiji jiji jiji jiji jiji_

_- Ya veras Seira, espera a que sea tu cumpleaños._

_- Oh no te molestes amiga, no era mi intención asustarte, sigamos, sigamos…._

- Dios Seira que susto me has dado – dijo mirando a la chica que le había hablado.

- Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte¿por que estas tan nerviosa?

- Mira – le dio la caja.

- Es muy lindo ¿quien te lo envió?

- No, no el regalo, mira la nota.

- ¿Que pasa con ella? – dijo sacando la nota y la leyó, quedo muy seria entonces – kami… ¿quien te la dio?

- No se, Seira, esta persona sabe exactamente "eso" de mi.

- ¿Que es lo que sabe Haneoka?

- Ahaaaaaaaaaa

_- Pensé que lo golpearías._

_- Ganas no me faltaron, siempre me hace lo mismo, me pega unos sustos que un día me sacara el corazón, hay días que no lo soporto._

_- Después lo tomara amorosamente en sus manos, lo besara repetidas veces y lo pondrá en tus manos para que te lo comas._

_- Dios Seira que locuras dices._

_- No me lo digas a mi así lo explico Dante._

_- Volviste a ver la película de Hannibal verdad Seira (c_reo que la que ha visto mucho esa película soy yo, es una escena donde el doctor Lecter recita un trozo de La vita nouva de Dante Ahlligueri en la película de Hannibal, basada del libro de Tomas Harrys cualquiera de las cosas que leas o veas te la recomiendo un montón, pero no mas de 3 veces o terminaras tan traumado como yo con ella jajajajajajaja

- _Yo no digo nada…._

- Oye no me grites solo te hice una simple pregunta – dijo el chico destapándose los oídos.

- Eso a ti no te importa.

- Tienes razón no me importa – dijo ofendido

- Asuka Júnior san¿están bien sus compañeras?

- Si hermana

- Muy bien Mimori san, entre usted si no quiere permanecer en el pasillo con su compañera.

- Si hermana.

Seira le entrego la caja a Meimi que mantenía su cara de angustia y entro al salón, Daiki distraídamente se quedo atrás y de reojo le dijo.

- Haneoka.

- Si. – respondió la chica aun un poco desconcertada.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y Meimi se sonrojo un poco en el acto – ya eres un años mas vieja.

- Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa y el chico entró, "oye… como que un año mas vieja" – oye…

- Mira que decirme vieja, tengo solo 16 años y tenía en ese entonces solo 15, ese Asuka Júnior… bueno luego…

- No hay nada que nos ayude a saber de quien viene este regalo, Meimi, ha sido un trabajo muy limpio.

Las dos jóvenes chicas estaban sentadas solas en el patio mirando la caja delante de ellas como si pudieran escucharlas.

- Tú si que sabes darme ánimos Seira – dijo Meimi casi sarcástica.

- Solo estoy diciendo la verdad

- Estoy tan asustada Seira – dijo Meimi mirando el piso.

- Meimi… - dijo la chica sentándose al lado, de su amiga – no te preocupes, yo creo que si la persona que sabe tu secreto, su intención fuera descubrirte quizás ya lo hubiera hecho, ten calma amiga, esto quizás no es tan malo como parece, quizás tienes un admirador secreto que solo quiere tu autógrafo.

- Tu si que sabes darme animo Seira – dijo divertida por el comentario – gracias.

Así a la hora de la salida Meimi fue sola a casa, toda la clase había estado distraída pero no podía evitarlo todas esas ideas le daban vueltas por su cabeza sin poder poner ninguna en su lugar. "Seira tiene razón, si fuera alguien que quiere dañarme quizá ya lo hubiera hecho, ya le hubiera dicho a todo el mundo..." la intensidad de tristeza y de miedo que sintió en ese momento la hizo detenerse "Pero quien entenderá lo que estoy haciendo, quien podrá entender que no hago esto por maldad… si esa persona se lo dijera a Daiki… si se lo dijera a él yo…. NO, no quiero que sea de esta forma, estoy segura que ni siquiera él quisiera que esto fuera de esta forma"

Suspiró hondo, se ajustó la correa de la mochila y empezó a andar, solo a una calle de su casa vio a un mensajero parado a punto de tocar el timbre.

- Buenos días – dijo antes de que tocara.

- Buenos días, tengo un telegrama para Haneoka Meimi san. ¿Es usted Haneoka Meimi san?

- Si soy yo.

- Puede sellarme por favor. – dijo entregándole un sobre de color Manila con su nombre y dirección, no tenía remitente.

- Enseguida – dijo entrando a su casa y saco el sello del cajón donde estaba guardado volvió en un segundo con el mensajero y dejo la marca roja en la carpeta del chico.

- Muchas gracias.

- _Los alistaran para aprenderse ese discurso, todos los mensajeros siempre te dicen lo mismo su "buenos días" suena como si les diera lo mismo decir, "tengo barqueas en lugar de nariz y respiro licuado de chocolate", solo a lo que van pero que educación, que clase de servicio. _

_- Meimi solo me quedan 15 minutos _

_- Bien, bien… _

Meimi entro a su casa, saludo a sus papas y entro a su habitación, Rubí jugaba con un oso de peluche en su cama, ella dejó su mochila y se sentó, abrió el sobre y dentro venía el telegrama.

**"Te espero hoy en la noche en el parque, lleva tu cinta, me encantaría vértela puesta…" **

**Tu amigo. **

- _¿Qué? no dirás nada. _

_- Quien puede entenderte, no dices que me apresure, _

_- Pero esto es importante. _

_- Lo demás también. _

_- Ok__ continuemos_.

- Dios mió que ideas de citarme tan tarde, me muero de frió…

St. Tail estaba parada en lo alto del reloj el parque esperando a su misterioso "amigo". El parque estaba desierto a esa hora y un frió viento corría en lo alto, donde ella estaba; el delicado y suave traje de magia no le servia nada para lograr cubrirse, la cinta morada estaba enrollada en su coleta en una espiral, los brillos de las pequeñas piedras centelleaban como diamantes con al luz de la luna en cuarto menguante, todo estaba tan silencioso. De pronto los faroles se apagaron dejando todo a oscuras, y unos pasos se escucharon acercarse poco a poco, una figura salió, un chico con unos jeans azules y una sudadera gris que tenía la capucha en la cabeza, al verlo Meimi se quedo muy quieta, no sabia si aun la había visto o no, ella se esforzó por saber quien era la figura pero a esa distancia y con el rostro cubierto, le era imposible, estaba a punto de llamarlo para que notara que estaba allí cuando …

- ¿Puedes bajar? – él se adelanto a sus acciones, la voz, esa voz le era casi conocida pero en medio no podía tener un control total de la voz que estaba escuchando en su cabeza – me gustaría ver de cerca la cinta.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Si te lo digo ¿bajaras?

- Si.

- Bien soy uno de tus compañeros de clase, te conozco desde hace años, al convivir contigo todos los días me di cuenta, además no eres nada discreta, ni tú ni Seira.

La chica en un elegante pero apresurado brinco bajo del reloj y callo a una distancia poco segura del chico, como a diez pasos, pero no se acobardo lo que había dicho la había puesto en limite de alerta.

- Escucha, Seira no tiene nada que ver con esto, si quieres a una culpable esa soy yo, no la metas a ella en esto, solo lograrías dañarla.

- Vamos Meimi, yo se que ella es la autora intelectual de todo esto¿no es a ella a quien le dicen los problemas y quien consigue toda la información para ti? es increíble su habilidad detectivesca.

- No – quiso hacer acercase pero no podía mas – por favor no le digas a nadie de Seira, la sacarían del convento y eso destruiría todos sus sueños.

-_Oh Meimi eres tan dulce – la joven novicia entro a la escena abrazando a su amiga. _

_- Oh Seira. No fue nada, estaba realmente preocupada, pero… no nos alcanzara la cinta. _

_- Oh cierto – dijo la chica y salio corriendo de escena. _

_- Bueno después… _

El chico dio una media sonrisa ella se alejo un par de pasos atrás, se estaba burlando de ella.

- Bueno quizás deje pasar de largo lo de Seira, pero¿y tú¿no te preocupa a quien se lo pueda decir¿Quién temes que se entere?

- Tu debes saberlo no – dijo mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, el solo pensamiento la mortificaba hasta el alma – no quiero que se entere Asuka Júnior, si me conoces también conoces a Daiki, el se pondría como loco, él esta tan… no quiero, no quiero que lo sepa de nadie mas.

- Lamento decirte que Asuka Júnior ya lo sabe

- ¿Qué…? - Ella levanto su rostro horrorizada

- Él lo sabe.

Toda la fuerza del cuerpo de la chica en el traje morado se esfumo, sus piernas no al sostuvieron ya callo al piso, "lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe"

- Tú se lo dijiste¡como pudiste! – grito furiosa y en lagrimas, el chico delante de ella dio un paso al frente y se detuvo, la expresión de su boca hablaba de desconcierto – te odio, te odio, como pudiste, esto era entre él y yo, la única cosa buena que tengo con Asuka Júnior es esto y lo has echado a perder, te odio.

- Meimi tranquila.

- ¡Como quieres que este tranquila! – dijo sacando su coraje en sus ojos, las lagrimas caían pesadas aterrizando en el tul de su falda rosada – no debiste, él no debía saberlo así, se supone que el lo averiguaría, debe odiarme, Dios mió como debe odiarme – dijo enterrando su rostro en sus manos – Daiki… Daiki…

- Boba – dijo el chico que estaba arrodillado a su lado, ella no subió su mirada, no quería saber quien era siquiera – no te odio.

_La cámara tomo un foco azul, luego brillo de nuevo y enfoco a la misma pelirroja con un vaso de agua y la mirada perdida. _

_- Listo Meimi, suficiente suspiro, ya esta la otra cinta, _

_- Entonces por que toda esa mola de "apúrate que no tengo cinta". _

_- Si no te lo digo hubiésemos hecho como 5 cintas sin que tu pudieras acabar, vamos sigue. _

_- Bueno, yo me sorprendí mucho, estaba muy oscuro y realmente no lo había podido reconocer, fue muy emocionante y me hizo sentir tan bien _

_- Lo imagino amiga _

_- Bueno… si… yo… seguiré… _

Tan cerca su voz era inconfundible y lo que le había dicho "boba… yo no te odio" ella levanto su rostro tímidamente, y vio dentro de la capucha en medio de esa oscuridad no podía saber si era solo un juego de su imaginación, pero allí estaba la vida de esos ojos negro aceituna. Él sonrió y bajo la capucha de su sudadera sobre sus hombros, el viento de la noche barrio el cabello negro mientras ella lo miraba, era él, era Asuka júnior.

- Oye no quería que te sintieras así de mal el día de tu cumpleaños.

- Daiki…

- No te odio Meimi, nunca lo haría

- Tú… ¿Cómo…?

- Vamos Haneoka, soy detective y no soy tan estúpido como crees.

- Asuka Júnior…

- Por Seira no te preocupes, no es ella quien me interesa, ni tu ni ella.

Meimi lo volteo a ver de nuevo, que quería decir eso "ni tu ni ella" ella solo la miraba como si eso no estuviera pasando en realidad, como si no acabara solo de decirle que él sabia quien era ella y ¿Desde cuando?

- ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? – dijo agachando de nuevo la cabeza.

- Nada – dijo el llanamente.

- ¿Nada? – dijo mirándolo de nuevo, la profundidad y la candidez de sus ojos la hicieron sonrojar, no entendía como la estaba mirando.

- Si, nada Meimi, todo seguirá como siempre.

- Daiki… - no supo por que, quizás la calma que el tenía se transmitía a ella, y se limpio las mejillas con aire resuelto y le sonrió, él se sonrojo ahora – bien, estoy muy confundida, dime ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- Creo que desde la primera vez tenía la sospecha pero no sabia si era verdad o no hasta que hace dos meses decidí finalmente, te seguiría a ti, me costo mucho trabajo reconocerlo a mi mismo, pero algo por dentro me estaba diciendo que eras en realidad tu – el tono de su voz y su mirada no pudieron hacer que su corazón latiera mas rápido – no era tu físico lo que me lo decía, era lo que me hacías sentir – mentira, ahora latía mas rápido – así que empecé a seguirte la pista y déjame decirte que no eres nada discreta.

- Pista…

- Si, recuerdas hace como dos meses cuando nos quedamos encerrados en aquellas bodegas y quisieron hacernos paleta.

- Si, lo recuerdo tuve un resfriado precioso al siguiente día.

- Tu lo has dicho, al día siguiente teníamos el mas grande resfrió de toda la escuela y éramos los únicos, por supuesto debíamos haberlo pescado en el mismo lugar, eso fue mi primer indicio, luego poco después, cuando paso lo del robo del cisne, cuando saliste del agua caíste de una forma muy pesada, de no haber sido tan tonto y haberme quedado justo donde tú estabas no hubieses logrado escapar, al día siguiente llegaste con una hinchazón increíble en tu tobillo, eso ya era demasiado coincidencia.

- Supongo que si – ella jamás se había ocupado de poder cubrir esas pequeñas cosas pues nunca pensó que él en realidad sospechara de ella

- Después – dijo al final sentadote en el piso cruzado de piernas y levanto una mano contando con los dedos tres – en aquella noche que nos hiciste la agradable broma del meteorito que caía en la tierra, vi que al irte, no se que le hiciste a tu puercoespín y te araño en la cara y mira – dijo tomando levemente su mentón, toda su cara se puso roja – aquí abajo - dijo marcando delicadamente con un par de dedos – todavía tienes una pequeña marca de ese día y yo la vi en el colegio y por ultimo hace 3 días cuando intentaste robar esa pintura del señor Aikawa chocaste de lleno contra la caja fuerte por culpa de ese estupido perro guardián, se que el golpe fue muy duro, sobro todo en tu entrepierna, con tu uniforme normal nunca lo hubiera notado pero tu uniforme de gimnasia es otra cosa.

- Yo… - "oye un momento" – óyeme Astro Júnior por que me has estado mirando las piernas.

-_Pedazo de pervertido que clase de…. _

**_ACHUUU _**

_La cámara se movió de lugar y enfocó a su alrededor buscando y no muy lejos detrás de un árbol salio un chico de cabellos negros, rascándose la cabeza. _

_- Jaja te descubrimos – dijo Seira enfocándolo con el zoom de la cámara _

_- Ok me declaro culpable, - dijo tranquilo y después de que el zoom se ajustaba siguiendo sus pasos hacía adelante, le reclamo a la chica del kiosco - pero ¿a quien llamabas pervertido? _

_- A ti a quien más Asuka Júnior – el chico se puso rojo la cámara lo seguía enfocando a él. _

_- Oye ya te lo explique y muchas veces. _

_- No me importa. _

_- Eres muy injusta. _

_- Meimi ¿no crees que podrías continuar? – dijo dando un giro rápido y volvió a poner la cara en la base enfocando a la chica que tenía aún sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Asuka Júnior ¿por que no te quedas con ella? _

_- ¿Por qué¿Qué hacen? _

_- Estamos contando la historia de la cinta morada. _

_- Oh… y ¿Esa por que, es casi la ultima _

_- ¿Ustedes dos se han puesto de acuerdo acaso? _

_- Bien, bien – dijo interviniendo Meimi mientras el chico de uniforme negro se sentaba a su lado flexionando una pierna y dejando el pie en la orilla de la banca – luego de eso…. _

- No fue eso – dijo defendiéndose enseguida solo por instinto.

- Claro que si¿Por que me mirabas las piernas entonces?

- Ya te lo dije estaba siguiendo las pistas.

- Ah y verme las piernas es una de ellas.

- Claro que si.

- Ha lo reconoces.

- Claro que no, no lo dije por eso, que este enamorado de ti no significa que te falte al respeto

_Un minuto de chicos sonrojados y calladitos, manitas enlazadas. _

El viento empezó a soplar con un poco más de fuerza a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, la coleta entera de ella a quedo suspendida en el aire un momento y las pequeñas piedras lanzaban pequeños destellos en el fondo de las pupilas del joven chico delante de ella que tenía un sonrojo imposible de repetir. El de ella no quedaba atrás "¿realmente ha querido decir lo que dijo?"

- ¿Qué…?

- Yo… yo no quise… bueno si quise, pero no así… yo solo… bueno yo…

La chaquetilla gris se meció también abierta sobre su pecho mientras él miraba sus manos sin poder bajar la sangre que se había acumulado en sus mejillas.

- Daiki hace frió y es muy tarde yo creo que es mejor que… vayamos a casa.

- Si, yo creo que es lo mejor – dijo y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta – vamos a casa Meimi, mañana será otro día, espero que ya haya nuevas noticias en la capilla de Seira.

- Si, yo también – dijo con una sonrisa mientras el ponía la chaqueta en sus hombros y acomodaba su coleta sobre su hombro derecho, su corazón latía muy… muy rápido.

-_Oh no – dijo de pronto la chica tras la cámara - Meimi tu sabes perfectamente que esa historia no termina de esa manera. _

_- Oh no contare eso – dijo sonrojándose en el acto _

_- Vamos después te arrepentirás. _

_Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver y él le sonrió con calma, ella hizo lo mismo y volteo a ver la cámara _

_- Bien… _

El viento de la noche trajo un par de nubes que taparon los pocos rayos de la luna, la coleta de ella quedo estacionada sobre el hombro cubierto por una sencilla tela blanca de algodón, un brazo sostenía el suyo con delicadeza y el calor se hizo entre los dos, por la proximidad de los cuerpos y por el tímido y suave beso que compartieron en ese momento, justo en ese solo instante de oscuridad total, las cosas se resolvieron finalmente.

Después de romper con reticencia el beso él la abrazo fuerte y los dos dejaron de tener frió.

- Una cosa si Haneoka Meimi, la próxima vez que vea a St. Tail no escapara.

- Siempre dices lo mismo Asuka Júnior Daiki - dijo divertida la chica y acomodo su cabeza sobre su hombro – pero te deseo suerte, mi querido detective.

- _Bueno creo que eso es todo, ese día todo cambio – la mano que la sostenía la apretó – hasta ahora Asuka Júnior no ha podido atrapar a St. tail el muy tonto _

_- Oye todavía que te he dado oportunidad _

_- Oh en tus sueños, soy demasiado buena para que me atrapes. _

_- No es cierto. _

_- Ya vas a llorar. _

_- Cállate. _

_- Bien yo los dejó, si después de que terminen de pelear quieren contar alguna otra historia, aquí estaré. _

_Seira salio del lugar, si Daiki o Meimi la habían escuchado nunca lo supo, ambos estaban ya bien enfrascados en una pelea, Seira salio sonriendo, bien sabia que la pelea duraría un par de minutos, después reirían un poco por pelear por cosas tan tontas, se perdonarían el uno al otro y después para sellar la pelea se darían un beso, lo que no sabían ellos es que Seira los había dejado solos pero había dejado la cámara en el tripeé en el modo grabar. _

_Fin. _

* * *

_**nota de autora**: bien he vuelto a la vida, desdehae mucho tiempo tengo este oneshot se St tail guardado y ahora se dio la oportunidad de sentarme a trascribir, espero que les guste mucho._

_Se lo dedico especialmente a Ger mi mano derecha en la organizacion de **Mimi chan's room **por que ayer fue su cumple pero por problemas en la pagina no lo pude subir, no dejen de leer sus fics, es nuevo en las listas de la armada de los fics de St tail jaja._

_**me dejas un review para saber si te gusto mi historia**_

_**Garacias**_

_**Mimi chan**_


End file.
